<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prayers by ethereal_enthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690518">Prayers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_enthusiast/pseuds/ethereal_enthusiast'>ethereal_enthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_enthusiast/pseuds/ethereal_enthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean dies, Sam begins to pray to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have actually not seen any of season 15, so a lot of this is guessing based on tumblr posts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam had lived through the end of the world more times than he ever thought possible. He'd watched his brother die more times than he could count, but nothing could quite compare to this. This time, he was truly alone and this time there wouldn't be any resurrections. This was the end. </p>
<p>After Dean had drawn his last breath, Sam spent a good hour expecting him to wake up. It just seemed unbelievable that after everything they'd been through, Dean could just die. But believable or not, it was the truth. </p>
<p>When he'd finally accepted that his brother was dead, Sam screamed. He screamed for anyone who was listening. He cried out to Jack, Castiel, even God a couple times. He knew, of course, that no one would answer. God was human, Jack was God, and Cas was dead. Besides, God never cared and Jack was too smart to respond. Cas was still dead and Sam had never really got the chance to say goodbye. There was no one to hear him and no one to care. </p>
<p>Eventually his voice gave out and he could no longer keep screaming. He started to weep, but his eyes had dried out. Silently he crept towards Dean's limp body. </p>
<p>"Dean," he muttered with a rough voice, "I miss you already. I hope you enjoy heaven. I'll join you someday, I hope. Say hi to Bobby and Ash and Ellen and Jo and… god, everyone else for me. Goodbye, Dean." With nothing else to do, Sam lifted Dean's body and carried it to the impala.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was about a month later when Sam prayed to Dean again. </p>
<p>It had been a difficult week. Sam had decided that he was done mourning and found what looked like an easy hunt not too far from the bunker. Unfortunately, the hunt was not as simple as he'd anticipated. What he thought would just be a single witch turned out to be a small convent. If Dean had been there, they probably would've finished within a day or two with minimal injuries. Without Dean, the hint hunt took over a week and Sam ended up with numerous wounds that required stitches. Luckily, they were all possible to stitch on his own, so he was sitting on his bed getting the supplies ready.</p>
<p>"Hey Dean," he muttered as he threaded the needle, "I know that you're probably pissed at me right now. I mean, you told me to live a normal life, but what did you expect?" He slowly began his first stitch, "I mean, really Dean, hunting's all I've known since Amelia." </p>
<p>He paused and looked up at the door to his room. Dean used to stand there silently whenever Sam insisted on treating his own wounds. He never spoke, but Sam could always see the worry in his eyes. If he looked closely, Sam thought he could almost see Dean standing there now with a clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows. He chuckled, "come on, don't look at me like that. I'll be fine. I've lived through much worse. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have gone on this hunt alone, but can you blame me? My partner is gone and there's no one else to trust." He finished up his last stitch silently before looking back to the door. "Besides, would it really be so bad for me to join you sooner rather than later? Yeah, I know. You want me to live a long and happy life. The thing is, I don't know how to do that without you. I'll tell you what, I'm gonna keep hunting for another year or two and then I'll go start a normal life. In the meantime, I'll talk talk to you as often as possible." </p>
<p>He sighed as he saw the time. It was late and he was tired. Smiling sadly, he said two last words, "Goodnight, Dean."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As he promised, Sam continued to pray to Dean at least once a week. Dean was the first to hear about anything that happened. Sam told him about every hunt, ever rescued victim, every lost victim, and sometimes the random people he met along the way. Sam, of course, had no idea whether or not Dean actually heard anything he said, but he hoped he did.</p>
<p>The prayers were usually predicted since, even though he hunted monsters, Sam's life was pretty predictable. However, they changed rather suddenly a little over a year later.</p>
<p>Sam had been hunting a shapeshifter for the past few days. He'd been careful, but the shapeshifter had heard of him before. As soon as he showed up, the shapeshifter recognized him as a Winchester. It followed him on his way to the bar and cornered him in an alleyway. Sam killed it during the fight, but it still managed to stab him enough times that he thought he was gonna die. </p>
<p>As he lost consciousness, he breathed out what he thought were his last words, "I'm on my way, Dean." It only seemed right that his last words on earth would be for Dean. With those words, he was ready to die.</p>
<p>Fate had other ideas.</p>
<p>He woke up a in a hospital bed. He knew it was morning bacon the sunlight filtering through the window. He also knew he couldn't afford a hospital and needed to make sure the shapeshifter was dead, so he had to get out of the hospital. Unfortunately, before he could make a move to get out of bed, a woman he didn't recognize entered the room. She was dressed in casual clothes, so Sam knew she wasn't a nurse.</p>
<p>As soon as their eyes met, Sam knew he couldn't just pretend to be asleep and there was some information he needed.<br/>
So he did the only thing he could think over: pretend and lie.</p>
<p>"Where am I?" He asked quietly, looking around with furrowed eyebrows.</p>
<p>"In the hospital," she relied as she sat down in the chair beside the bed, "I found you in an alley beside the bar about two days ago. What do you remember."</p>
<p>"Not much. I was going to the bar with… was there anyone with me when you found me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but he was dead when I got there. I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>Sam held back his relieved sigh and forced himself to nod stiffly. He hoped he looked like he was in shock but there was no way to be sure. Still, the woman seemed to believe him. "It's not your fault," he muttered, "thank you for saving me."</p>
<p>The woman got up to leave, but stop suddenly at the door. "I'm really sorry, but, and you totally have the right to refuse, but can you tell me your name?"</p>
<p>"It's Sam. And yours is?"</p>
<p>"Jenny."</p>
<p>Sam returned to the bunker at the end of that week after agreeing to stay in contact with Jenny. As he layed down, the only thing he could think about was how Dean would've reacted to hearing about Jenny.</p>
<p>"Hey Dean, I guess I'm not joining you just yet. It was a close call, though. But I guess I got lucky or something. Some girl, Jenny, found me after I passed out and brought me to the hospital. After I snuck out, I went to the bar. I know, it wasn't the best idea, but it's what you would've done. God, I really need to stop doing what you would've done. Anyways, I ran into Jenny there and offered to buy her a drink. Don't worry, I made sure to slip her some holy water while she wasn't paying attention. She's not a demon. We spent a good portion of the week together and it was fantastic. I mean, Dean, you would've loved this girl. She was smart and funny and kind. She likes classic rock and I bet she'd love the impala. turns out she's a teacher in a high school not to far from here. She mostly teaches history and literature classes, but she's taught a few mythology classes. I guess those are actually her favourites. If only she knew most of them are true, right?" </p>
<p>Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "you know, Dean, I have no clue what I'm doing, but I am trying my best. I'll talk to you later."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As time went by, Sam found himself getting closer with Jenny. They enjoyed each other's company and Jenny didn't question Sam's extensive knowledge of the occult and mythology. The more Sam spent time with Jemny, the less hunts he went on. He was still self destructive, just in different ways. One of his most memorable prayers happened after he'd been dating Jenny for about four months.</p>
<p>"Hey Dean, you'll never guess what happened today. Jenny's been talking a lot about wanting to have sex and I've been hesitant because, you know, everyone I've ever slept with has died. Tonight we decided to give it a shot, but as soon as I took my shirt off, I panicked. She reacted really well and we ended up just talking. She asked about the anti possession tattoo, so I told her the truth about what it is. Then she started asking a bunch of other questions about my life and I just couldn't lie to her. I ended up telling her the truth. I can barely believe it, but dude, she believed me. I mean, she didn't even question it. Then she started asking about Bobby. Apparently he rescued her and some of her friends from demons a while back. Um, also, one of her friends is a councillor now. She wants me to schedule am appointment. I know you and dad always believed bottling everything up, but I really like this girl and I want to be someone she deserves. I'm gonna go. If you were still here, I'd probably encourage you to do the same. Anyways, I should try to sleep, so goodnight Dean."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>And so the prayers continued. Sam prayed at least once a week. No matter what happened, he never forgot to tell Dean.</p>
<p>"Hey Dean, I think I'm gonna propose to Jenny." He said under a starry sky on his two year anniversary with Jenny. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Dean! She said yes! I'm getting married!"</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Wish you were here with me. You should have been my best man. Then again, maybe not. You would've planned a terrible wedding. I still think about you every day, you know. I miss you, jerk."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Jenny's pregnant, Dean! We're gonna name the baby after you."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hey Dean, this is Dean Jr. He's just as stubborn as you. I'm gonna make sure he gets the childhood we never did. I'll throw a ball around with him and help with his homework. Jenny and I are planning to wait until he's older and more mature to tell him too much about the supernatural, but I'll make sure he knows how to protect himself. I'll support him no matter what he decides to do. I'll be proud if he's a hunter, a doctor, or a farmer. No matter what, I'll always love him. Hell, he can end up worse than I did. He's gonna be great Dean, you'll see." </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"We just told Dean Jr. the truth. We're at the bunker right now. He loved the cars, by the way. One day, I think I'll give him the impala. He'll love your music collection. Right now he's in the library. I don't think he'll leave until he's finished every book here. I guess he got that from me, huh? Anyways, I hope you're enjoying heaven."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Guess what, Dean? Dean Jr. just got accepted into Stanford! He said he wanted to pick up where I left off. Unlike me, however, he wants to become a teacher, like his mother. Honestly, I'm just glad he's not becoming a hunter. He'll be a great teacher."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>"Hey Dean, Jenny's dead. It was really sudden. I mean, she seemed fine this morning, but she had a bad heart attack while I was at work. The doctors said it's not as uncommon as you'd think. I checked the room, no sign of supernatural activity. I guess it was just her time. You know, I've lost so many people, but it really doesn't get any easier. I'm getting older as well, I don't think it'll be long before I join you."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Years later, as he lay in his bed with his son by his side, Sam prayed his final prayer to Dean.</p>
<p>"Hey Dean, this is it. I'm coming home. I love you."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>As Sam and Dean sat together on the hood of the impala, Sam couldn't help but remember his time on earth. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with his brother once again and couldn't wait until he could introduce him to his son.</p>
<p>"Hey Dean?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Sammy?"</p>
<p>"I missed you while I was on earth."</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard your prayers."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>